Como deben ser las cosas
by N Scorupkos
Summary: Dos parejas. Cuatro personalidades diferentes pero con algunas similitudes. Cada uno de ellos llegando a una misma conclusión... Todo es como debe ser.
1. Bulma

**Capítulo Uno**

 **BULMA**

Tomó la caliente taza de té y dio un pequeño sorbo, giro la página del viejo álbum fotográfico que descansaba sobre la reluciente mesa blanquecina que servía de comedor. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en una de las fotografías de su adolescencia y una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en su rostro.

\- Cuan joven éramos. – Soltó en un susurro. Instantáneamente, recordó cuando conoció a ese pequeño niño de cabellera alborotada, todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos, los buenos y los no tan agradables recuerdos; así como cada sonrisa que se dieron.

Siguió ojeando el álbum, mientras, las memorias seguían llegando. Repentinamente una de ellas se instaló en su mente, todo gracias a una de las viejas fotografías.

\- Era un día lluvioso,- recordaba. Una pequeña lloraba porque su globo había escapado de su mano, llegando hasta un árbol. Ella intento ayudarla sin tener éxito, cuando de la nada apareció un joven -bastante alto y corpulento- se sonrojo al recordar.

\- _Desde ese momento, causaste un gran interés en mi, Goku_ –pensó, y prosiguió con su monologo interno; claro, sin dejar de observar la imagen en la cual se veía a un Goku adolescente.

\- _¿Sabes?, muchas veces desee que fueras mi novio, porque siendo sinceros, ambos hubiéramos hecho una hermosa pareja ya que somos muy atractivos,_ -sonrió traviesamente. _Pero además de eso, yo necesitaba sentirme protegida y amada, cosa que definitivamente no sentía con Yamcha; y de algún modo pensaba que contigo lo podía tener…_

- _Pero nunca imaginé que aparecería esa joven guerrera reclamando una promesa que le hiciste cuando eran niños. En ese momento me asombre, por supuesto; pero confieso que cuando la escuche, no pude evitar soltar una risotada. Y es que es bastante torpe pensar que un hombre cumplirá una promesa de niños, y más aún, uno que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que significaba "tomar por esposa" a alguien, ¿cierto?... Pues no, rápidamente me dejaste callada y anonadada; ¡le pediste matrimonio en la plataforma del torneo de las artes marciales! ¡Delante de toda esa gente!..._

 _\- En ese momento, me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza; supongo que fue debido a que ya imaginaba una vida contigo. Reconozco que aún sabiendo que estabas casado y que ya tenías un hijo con ella, en mi interior albergaba la tonta idea de que algún día te fijarías en mi y probablemente dejarías a Milk… ¿tan necesitada de amor estaba?... Supongo que sí.-_ dio un leve suspiro y se río de sí misma.

 _\- Ahora quien pecaba de ingenuidad, era yo._ –Retiró la vista de la fotografía solo para ubicarla en su humeante taza de té, la tomó entre sus manos, aspiró su agradable aroma y bebió un poco. Cerró sus ojos y estuvo así por unos cuantos segundos. Prosiguió…

 _\- Es verdad que con Yamcha, pase muy hermosos momentos, pero también momentos terribles... En el ocaso de nuestra relación las peleas eran cada vez más intensas, yo siempre terminaba golpeándolo, llorando, exigiendo explicaciones… y él… él simplemente terminaba en algún bar bebiendo y conquistando mujeres._

 _-Para mí, nada de eso tenía sentido. Era una mujer joven, hermosa, atractiva; que podía tener al hombre que quisiera… bueno, no. Definitivamente, no te tenía. Eso poco a poco me fue apagando, hasta que de pronto… -_ Continuó ojeando el álbum hasta que llegó a una foto en la que se encontraba ella en la cama y Vegeta a su lado cargando a un pequeño de cabello azul.

 _\- … apareció él. No es que no lo haya visto antes, eso es obvio. Pero el verlo entregarse con tanto ímpetu a su entrenamiento, el querer llegar a ser más fuerte que tú, comenzó a llamar mi atención._

 _\- Ahora que recuerdo, Yamcha se quejaba de que él viviera en mi casa: "¡Es un peligro latente, no sabemos en qué momento intente matarlos!", o "¿acaso te gusta, por eso no quieres echarlo de aquí?", me decía. Por supuesto, yo siempre lo negaba y es que, para mí, Vegeta no representaba peligro alguno, es más llegué a sentir lástima por él._

 _\- La primera vez que me preocupe por él, fue cuando tuvo el accidente dentro de la máquina de gravedad. Curé sus heridas, le puse los vendajes necesarios y baje su fiebre. Días después de eso, mi relación con Yamcha terminó para siempre… Aunque no lo creas, de alguna manera, agradezco sus infidelidades..._ \- bebió del té.

 _\- A veces me preguntaba si mi decisión de estar con Vegeta, era porque realmente sentía algo hacía a él, o porque de algún modo intentaba verte en él. Después de todo son Sayayin y comparten ciertos rasgos, ¿no?_

 _\- Pero afortunadamente, hace mucho que todo se aclaro para mí, y esas dudas que tenía se disiparon puesto que me di cuenta que Vegeta y yo, fuimos hechos para estar juntos._ \- Una brillante sonrisa adorno el rostro de la peli-azul.

 _\- Y es que; el haberme casado contigo, no me hubiera permitido seguir creciendo, porque con Vegeta lo he hecho, él me impulsa a seguir superándome; creando maquinas que le ayuden con sus intensos entrenamientos, y yo soy inmensamente feliz porque puedo hacer dos cosas que amo: ayudar a mi esposo y seguir aprendiendo y creando cosas nuevas. Después de todo, soy una excelente científica._

 _\- Además… Definitivamente tu ingenuidad hubiera hecho que perdiera los estribos a cada rato, Goku, tal vez al punto de querer divorciarme –_ la mujer de ojos azules, soltó una pequeña risa _\- y tampoco me imagino viviendo en una montaña, y estoy ciento por ciento segura que tu tampoco te hubieras adaptado a vivir en esta casa, en la ciudad, así como tampoco hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tus largas ausencias._

 _\- Así que finalmente, entendí que sí, Goku… A ti y a mí nos une un fuerte amor, pero no un amor de pareja, sino un amor de amigos, de hermanos… porque así es como me siento cuando estoy contigo, como si fueras mi hermano pequeño y yo tu hermana mayor…_

\- ¿Qué haces, Bulma? – la aludida dio un respingo ante la imprevista voz varonil que le llamaba. Giro sobre su silla y lo vio recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, con su eterna pose de brazos cruzados. Por lo visto acababa de darse una ducha, puesto que llevaba una tolla sobre los hombros.

\- Ah, nada. Solo veía nuestro álbum fotográfico. – le sonrió a su esposo.

\- ¿Sabes?, se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea– espetó triunfante. – Invitare a Milk y Goku a pasar este fin de semana con nosotros en la playa, ¿qué te parece?

El hombre hizo una mueca.

\- Vamos, hace mucho que no visitamos el mar. Además, podrías entrenar un poco con Goku, ¿no crees? –decía mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- Arrw, está bien. Le diré a Trunks que vaya preparando su maleta.

\- No amor, solamente iremos nosotros. – río con malicia y observó al hombre. Definitivamente amaba verlo sonrojarse cada que le hablaba con palabras cariñosas. El por su parte actuó como si no hubiera escuchado ese "amor", desviando su mirada y regalando un hermoso perfil a su esposa.

\- Y, ¿quién cuidará de Trunks?, tus padres no están.

\- Mmmh… ya sé, - golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra- hablaré con Gohan.

El hombre de cabello negro enderezo su cuerpo dispuesto a retirarse de aquel lugar.

-De acuerdo – dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo para seguir su camino

\- Amor, ¿quieres que te ayude a empacar tus cosas?

Aquella frase hizo que el príncipe de los sayayin parara en seco y un ligero rubor se acentuara en sus mejillas.

\- Si quieres – puntualizó y siguió su camino a la habitación matrimonial.

Bulma alegremente observó a su marido alejarse mientras tomaba el teléfono para hacer las llamadas necesarias.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia así como yo disfrute creándola. Recordé el episodio en el que Goku se reencuentra con toda la pandilla después de 3 años, justamente en el torneo de artes marciales. El todo un jovenzuelo ya, y la reacción de Bulma al verlo. Así nació este fic.

Por supuesto que continuara...


	2. Milk

**Capítulo Dos**

 **MILK**

 _..._

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Gotten se emocionara con la idea.

\- _Bueno, en realidad yo estaba pensando que es mejor que solo vayamos nosotros cuatro, como parejas… Piensa que es algo así como una cita doble, ¿qué te parece?… Además, nos merecemos un momento de descanso y diversión, solas con nuestros esposos, ¿no crees?_

Milk lo meditó un poco. – Pero, ¿quién cuidara de los chicos?

\- _No te preocupes por eso, ya he hablado con Gohan y él nos ayudará a cuidarlos, solo que me pidió llevar a Trunks a tu casa, así los chicos tendrán espacio suficiente para jugar… ¿y bien?_

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

\- _¡Bien! Entonces, hasta mañana._

 _..._

Después de colgar el teléfono, Milk se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de recoger y lavar los platos de la cena. Se encontraba entusiasmada con la idea de pasar un fin de semana con él, solamente con él. Si bien le hubiera encantado ir con sus hijos, como familia; era muy cierto lo que Bulma le había dicho.

\- _Unas "vacaciones" en pareja no nos vendrán mal_ \- pensó.

Sus ojos se concentraron en la pila de platos que estaban sobre la mesa. Liberó un soplido, no cansino, más bien determinado; y comenzó por llevar unos cuantos platos a la tarja. Cuestionó cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo una cita con su esposo, - _"hace ya mucho de eso"_ \- se dijo sonriente y su mente viajo al momento en que se conocieron.

\- _Éramos unos niños, Goku_ –pensaba. _Aún te recuerdo montado en tu "algodón de dulce"_ –dejó escapar una risita mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación,- _que nombre tan ridículo se me ocurrió en ese momento para la nube voladora_ _pero eso fue lo que me pareció, un algodón de dulce._

 _\- Me siento tan… "tonta", al recordar mi torpe creencia de que estabas enamorado de mí por el simple hecho de saber mi nombre, pero en mi defensa debo decir que no sabía mucho de esas cosas y reconozco que siempre fui muy soñadora._

 _\- Y como no serlo. Siendo muy pequeña perdí a mi mamá; y papá, en un intento por mantener vivo su recuerdo, siempre me platicaba sobre el gran amor que se tuvieron y de lo feliz que fue a su lado._

 _\- "Espero que algún día encuentres a esa persona especial para ti Milk", me decía._ – Terminó de llevar los platos a la tarja, tomó un pequeño trapo amarillo y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

\- _Por supuesto que a mí me entusiasmaba la idea de vivir una historia de amor similar a la de ellos, quería ser tan feliz como papá fue con mamá. A veces iba al salón en donde se encontraba nuestra vieja pintura familiar y pasaba largo rato observándola. Me encantaba imaginarme como una mujer casada, cuidando de mi familia y vistiendo de la misma manera que mamá lo hacía, con esos divinos cheongsam..._

Una vez satisfecha con la pulcritud de la mesa, acomodo unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebelde y se dirigió a la tarja para comenzar a lavar los trastes.

\- Oye, Milk. ¿Tendrás alguna manzana o algo que pueda comer?– escucho decir al hombre que estaba parado detrás de ella.

\- ¡Goku, no ha pasado mucho tiempo de que acabamos de cenar! ¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas hambre?- cuestionó en modo serio.

El aludido soltó un pequeño suspiro y coloco su frente sobre el hombro derecho de la pelinegra en forma de disculpa. - Lo sé, pero haber jugado con Gotten, me produjo hambre.

\- Si mamá, nos dio mucha hambre- reafirmó el pequeño mientras sobaba su pancita. Milk rodó los ojos, y no le quedó más que indicar en donde se encontraba la fruta. El pequeño sacó algunas naranjas de la cesta para él y entregó otras a su papá. -Cuando terminen quiero que se metan a bañar, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí!- gritó con tono divertido la parte masculina de la casa, mientras salían de la cocina.

\- Goku, espera– giro para poder verlo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Milk? –preguntó aquel sayayin sin dejar de comer su dulce naranja.

\- Bulma llamó para invitarnos a pasar un fin de semana con ellos en la playa. Pasa mañana a recogernos después de las nueve. Gohan también vendrá a la casa, se quedará aquí con Videl para cuidar de Gotten y Trunks. Después de que termines de bañarte, ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar las maletas?

– Y, ¿qué haremos ahí?

\- Bulma me dijo que ya tenía algo planeado, pero no me explicó qué. Solamente me dijo que dejará que entrenes con Vegeta un poco.

\- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó fervorosamente-. Buscaré las maletas.

Milk mordió su labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada, realmente era fácil persuadirlos. Sin más, siguió con la tarea de dejar limpios los platos.

 _\- A veces tuve mis dudas sobre nuestro matrimonio, me preguntaba si había sido buena idea el haberte buscado para que cumplieras con la promesa de tomarme como esposa._

 _\- Durante el tiempo que te estuve esperando, entrene mucho. En parte por nuestra primera cita: quería mostrarte lo fuerte que me había puesto; y en parte porque estaba enojada, habías prometido regresar para casarnos, pero ya habías tardado demasiado._ –Un plato se resbaló de sus manos y terminó rompiéndose. _\- Llegué a pensar que a lo mejor ya habías encontrado a otra chica con quien compartir tu vida…_ -suspiró y coloco los restos del plato en una bolsa-. _Así que me arme de valor y fui al torneo de las artes marciales; después de todo precisaba una respuesta._

 _\- Y entonces sucedió. Me convertí en tu esposa. En ese momento fui inmensamente feliz, por fin tenía lo que tanto anhelaba. Pero con el tiempo, esa felicidad se convirtió en ansiedad, en angustia._

 _\- Dudé de tu cariño; "Yo lo amo, pero, ¿él me amará a mí?", me preguntaba constantemente. Después nacieron mis celos hacía Bulma. ¿Por qué? Supongo que es fácil saberlo… Ella siempre estaba presente… Siempre…_

 _\- Reconozco que es una mujer muy atractiva, y aunado a eso, pasaste mucho tiempo con ella cuando fuiste niño y de algún modo, también de adulto ya que siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarlos con algún invento o alguna nave. En cada historia que me platicabas aparecía su nombre... Igual podía notar cómo ella se preocupaba por ti y a mí no me gustaba nada eso._

 _\- Recuerdo que en algún momento le reproche el porqué se preocupaba tanto por ti, y entonces ella muy sincera, me dijo:_

" _No debes inquietarte por eso, Milk. Si me preocupo por él es porque lo quiero mucho. Sí, lo quiero. No me mal interpretes. Reconozco que es un hombre atractivo y en algún momento me atrajo. Pero me di cuenta que el cariño que le tengo a Goku es como el de un hermano. Veras, Goku siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, personas que no tenemos parentesco alguno con él, sin embargo, nos ha cuidado y protegido como si fuéramos su familia._

 _El preocuparme por él solo es una forma de agradecérselo, ¿me entiendes?... Además, de alguna manera gracias a él me enamoré, casé y forme una familia con Vegeta. Créeme, el te ama demasiado, Milk. Además, aquí entre nos, me ha pedido algunos consejos sobre qué debería hacer o regalarte para poder hacerte sonreír"_

En ese momento Milk esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, era verdad. Ya le parecía extraño que de Goku salieran aquellas ideas de regalarle flores, o alguna otra cosa como un perfume o un lindo collar.

\- _Después de esa charla, mi relación con ella mejoró muchísimo._ – La pelinegra rió por lo bajo- _Quién diría que ahora, de vez en cuando, nos reunimos para platicar acerca de "porqué ser esposa de un sayayin es una ardua tarea"._

Una vez que terminó de lavar los trastes, se quitó su delantal y lo colocó sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Hecho un último vistazo a la cocina, apagó las luces y subió las escaleras.

Entró a la habitación de Gotten, quien ya estaba dormido. Le dedicó la más dulce de sus miradas, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Acto seguido se dirigió a su recamara.

Al entrar encontró a su esposo colocando uno de sus dogi dentro de la maleta.

-¡Milk que bueno que llegaste, estaba pensando en que ropa debería de llevar!

Ella se acerco hacia donde estaba la maleta y pudo observar que, aparte del traje de entrenamiento de su esposo; dentro de la misma ya había un par de tollas, una bolsa que contenía las sandalias de ambos, un pequeño perfume junto con una crema protectora que a ella le gustaba llevar cuando salían y una bolsita con sus cepillos de dientes.

Inesperadamente se lleno de ternura, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran y por instinto los giro hacía su esposo. -¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa, no debí haber puesto eso? –preguntó confundido Goku.

Milk no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

\- Claro que sí, mi Goku. Eso está bien. Ahora mismo te ayudo a buscar la ropa que llevaremos. –Soltó el abrazo, limpio sus ojos y se dirigió al closet.

Goku la observó por unos segundos y se acercó a ella. Deshizo el moño que ataba su larga cabellera, aspiró el suave aroma a jazmín que desprendió y satisfecho con esa acción, se dirigió a la cama para recostarse, justo al lado de la maleta.

\- Oye Milk, estaba pensando, ¿qué te parece si llevamos algo de fruta y algunos emparedados para el viaje de mañana?

La mujer giro el rostro en dirección a su marido, lo observó y dejó escapar una risita con matiz a complicidad. –Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, mi Goku… Mañana prepararé los bocadillos.

Sí, no había duda. Milk amaba intensamente a ese - _siempre hambriento_ \- sayayin, y él… él definitivamente también la amaba con intensidad.

Grabó en su mente la dulce sonrisa que su marido le regalo y llevo nuevamente su vista a la ropa que colgaba de los ganchos para disponerse a escoger las prendas que llevarían.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Hola, nuevamente! Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews: Lady-Cin, Deidydbz, Nadesko, Ali, Melgamonster y anónim ; de verdad, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras y comentar.

Sí! Igual, cuando vi ese capítulo pensé lo mismo: ¿neta? ¿Zarbon?...

Ya sé, a mi también me es difícil ver un BulmaxGoku, sobre todo porque siempre he tenido la loca impresión de que ellos son más como "hermanitos" (bueno, creo que al leer las historias pueden darse cuanta de eso, jaja). Pero, qué les digo, quise jugar con la temática.

Respecto a esta parte: mi mente tenía otra idea de como llevar las reflexiones de Milk, pero una vez que mis dedos comenzaron a teclear... la historia (o mi musa, que sé yo) decidió tomar este rumbo y yo soló deje que fluyera, jaja.

Espero les haya gustado...

Abrazo enorme!


	3. Vegeta

**Capítulo Tres**

 **VEGETA**

Abrió el frigo bar. Su vista viajó por las botellas que se encontraban ahí y se fijó en una que contenía un líquido color anaranjado, no supo descifrar que era, probablemente se trataba de algún tipo de bebida para deportistas o tal vez, simplemente, zumo de naranja; sin darle mayor importancia, la tomó y salió de la calurosa habitación.

El viento refresco su cuerpo, provocando cierta tranquilidad. Dirigió su vista hacia el lujoso camastro que se encontraba en aquel amplio balcón y decidió recostarse.

El día había pasado sin contratiempos. Arribaron a la propiedad que la familia de Bulma tenía en la playa y fueron recibidos por el personal que se encargaba del mantenimiento de aquel extenso lugar, con un "exquisito" almuerzo, como lo había definido la anfitriona.

Al terminar la sobremesa, cada pareja se instaló en su habitación. Sin más tiempo que perder, los saiyajin decidieron comenzar a entrenar, mientras que la peliazul, al observar el "anticuado" traje de baño de Milk, decidió que lo mejor sería ir de compras y porqué no, pasar a rejuvenecerse, o algo así había dicho.

Cuando regresaron de las compras, las chicas encontraron a sus esposos descansando en los camastros que estaban colocados debajo de una sombrilla en la playa. Mientras los cuatro disfrutaban del clima, Bulma comentó que cerca de ahí existía un poblado en el que se celebraba una especie de carnaval por esos días, entusiasmada con aquella idea, Milk sugirió ir. Bulma acepto de inmediato y a ellos, no les quedo más opción que estar de acuerdo.

Culminaron aquel día con una abundante cena y un servicio de masaje que Bulma había solicitado para los cuatro.

Y finalmente, ahí se encontraba él, con su cuerpo totalmente relajado y destapando la botella que había tomado del frigo bar.

Ingirió la bebida y su rostro apresuradamente formó una mueca de desagrado. Aquel líquido había resultado bastante dulce para su paladar, sin embargo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por cambiarlo.

Llevó su mano izquierda detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos. De inmediato, percibió la imagen de un orgulloso hombrecito de cabello azul y un aura de preocupación se alojó en él.

\- _Trunks…_ -pensó en su hijo, y un mar de preguntas llegaron- _¿Habrá comido bien? ¿Gohan lo estará cuidando como es debido? ¿Tendrán algún problema?..._

Pero así como apareció su preocupación, se esfumó; y en su lugar dejó un singular gesto, a forma de media sonrisa, en su rostro.

Era seguro que aquel chiquillo se encontraba bien, de otra manera, ya hubiera llamado a su madre; o en el peor de los casos, él ya hubiera percibido no sólo la elevación del ki de su hijo, sino también la de los otros dos saiyajin con quienes se encontraba.

Bebió nuevamente de aquel jugo dulzón, se removió sobre el camastro hasta adoptar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda y dirigió su mirada al cielo, peculiarmente estrellado.

\- _¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por mí?_ – cuestionó, ahogando un repugnante suspiro que intentó salir. - _Probablemente no... Finalmente, nuestra raza:_ "es una raza de guerreros sin cabida a debilidades", _te escuché decir alguna vez_.

Hinchó los pulmones con aire salino, exhaló lentamente y continuó.

\- _Nappa siempre hacía hincapié en que nuestra raza fue creada_ _únicamente para sentir: la pasión por el fragor de las batallas, el orgullo de ser superiores a los demás, el honor de ser guerreros tan fuertes como para conquistar planetas… el privilegio de haber nacido Saiyajin._

\- _Por supuesto yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Después de todo, no éramos consientes de otro tipo de emociones._ _Pero todo aquello cambio cuando tuve mi primer encuentro con esta roca azul, y en especial con el inútil de Kakaroto y compañía…_

Cerró los ojos.

 _\- Por primera vez sentí aquello que llaman humillación, al saber que mis poderes habían sido superados por un simple guerrero de clase baja; sentí vergüenza y despreció hacia mí, cuando me encontré huyendo lo más pronto posible del campo de batalla para evitar ser aniquilado… -_ frunció el entrecejo ante aquel recuerdo.

 _\- Después viaje al planeta de los namekianos, solo para descubrí lo que significaba sentirse frustrado. Ese maldito sentimiento se apoderó de mí, no solo al darme cuenta que el inútil de Kakaroto, una vez más, me había superando al convertirse en el legendario saiyajin; sino también cuando no pude vengar la aniquilación de nuestro pueblo… cuando no pude vengar tu muerte…_

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 _\- ¿De qué sirve mi linaje?... -recuerdo haber reprochado, y por primera vez creí odiarte. Porque algo de cierto había en las palabras de esa maldita sabandija de Freezer... ser Príncipe de nuestra raza, no significaba precisamente ser el saiyajin más fuerte, o ser el saiyajin legendario, como me lo habías hecho creer..._

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo liberar la tención de su cuello.

 _\- Debes saber que perecí en aquella batalla. Pero con ayuda de las esferas del dragón, los estúpidos humanos me revivieron… En aquel momento concebí una felicidad que solamente se equiparaba con aquella que sentía al matar a mis adversarios…_

 _\- Y regrese nuevamente a este planeta. Por supuesto que pensé en irme, la idea de estar con los detestables y débiles terrícolas, resultaba asfixiante. Pero no tenía a dónde. Nuestro planeta ya no existía y los otros planetas que conocía eran tan precarios que la única opción razonable, si es que quería entrenar hasta superar los poderes de Kakaroto; era quedarme en este lugar… ¿Sabes? Nunca antes había extrañado tanto nuestro planeta, nunca antes me había sentido nostálgico._

Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

 _\- Me quedé en casa de esa terrícola ruidosa que acompañaba al hijo de Kakarto y al otro inútil… Bulma. En parte, accedí porque contaba con la tecnología que me permitiría entrenar con gravedad aumentada como lo había hecho Kakaroto; en parte porque me ahorraría el tener que buscar un lugar para dormir y comer._

 _\- Esa mujer era un verdadero dolor de cabeza; todo el tiempo se la pasaba gritando y dándome órdenes, y cuando tenía problemas con el insecto débil e idiota, al que llamaba novio, era peor. En varias ocasiones me llegué a preguntar si acaso era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta que, si se me daba la gana, podía terminar con su patética vida; o si por lo menos tenía un ápice de miedo hacía mi… Pero más de una vez, esa muchacha altanera e insolente, me dejó claro que no._

Estiró su cuerpo y volvió a tomar una posición cómoda, cerrando sus ojos. De inmediato recordó el incidente que tuvo en la cámara de gravedad.

 _\- A pesar de no ser la primera vez que alguien cuidaba mis heridas, nunca antes había experimentado genuina preocupación de un tercero hacia mí. Nuestras lesiones derivadas de las batallas, siempre eran curadas con aquellas maquinas, y lo más que alcanzabas a percibir en los insectos que nos "cuidaban", era la urgencia de que sanarás lo más pronto posible para poder informar al imbécil de Freezer que estabas listo para una nueva misión._

 _\- Pero en ella lo pude notar, no solo en su rostro, también en su insignificante ki… genuina y completa preocupación. No entendía el por qué. A pesar de mis múltiples humillaciones hacía ella, las incontables groserías, los desmesurados arrebatos… esa mujer estuvo al pendiente de mí._

 _\- No solo me suministro de su medicamento arcaico, también limpió mis heridas, cambió los vendajes, bajó mis fiebres -aunque eso le implicara no dormir-, me llevó la comida hasta la habitación en la que me encontraba y en ocasiones me ayudo a alimentarme._

 _\- ¿Por qué todas esas atenciones hacia mí? Era claro que no me temía, tampoco era el tipo de mujer que tuviera ese tipo de acciones, entonces, ¿por qué?... Definitivamente no lo entendía, y mucho menos podía entender porque toda esa atención me hacía sentir tan bien._

 _\- En ese momento no lo acepté, pero me gustaba despertar y verla descansar sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Me gustaba sentir los roces que su piel tenia con la mía cuando limpiaba las heridas o cambiaba los vendajes. Me gustaba ver su sonrojo cuando su mirada hacía contacto conmigo._

Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

 _\- Después de eso, comencé a buscarla, a pensarla... Me descubrí admirando su determinación, su tenacidad, su inteligencia, su carácter fuerte y aplastante... Todo eso combinaba perfecto con su aspecto físico. Seguro que de haber nacido Saiyajin, sería una de nuestras mejores científicas, y con ese carácter, quizás hasta una de nuestras mejores guerreras. -_ Una sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro ante tal pensamiento. Dio un trago más a la bebida.- _Procreamos un hijo, su nombre es Trunks…_

 _\- Raditz y Nappa solían decir que_ _los saiyajin mestizos eran superiores en poder a comparación de uno sangre pura, pero tenían un defecto, su instinto de pelea era menor o casi nulo. Por supuesto no creí aquella estupidez, ni siquiera concebía la idea de que un saiyajin deseara tener descendencia con alguna raza inferior... Pero cuando vi al hijo de Kakaroto y más aún, cuando vi a Trunks transformarse a su corta edad en el legendario saiyajin, lo creí._

 _\- Ahora recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que los saiyajin no solo teníamos el instinto de lucha, también teníamos arraigado el instinto de perpetuar nuestra especie. Que llegaría el momento en que se elegiría a la fémina indicada para que pudiera continuar con nuestro linaje. –_ Rió por lo bajo.- _Ella no es de nuestra raza, padre. Pero definitivamente, es una terrícola digna de ser nombrada como mi esposa y madre de mi hijo._

Observó su bebida y sorbió otro trago.

 _\- En ese entonces no era consciente de lo que ellos significaban para mí. Realmente no me importaba lo que pudiera pasarles, mi único objetivo era superar los poderes de Kakaroto y así seguir proclamándome como el saiyajin más poderoso del universo, y con ello engrandecer mi orgullo…_

 _\- Pero aquello cambio. Durante la batalla con el insecto de Cell, presencie la muerte de mi hijo que venía del futuro._ -Respiro profundamente.- _Fue un momento muy doloroso para mí... Siendo saiyajin ese tipo de cosas no tendrían que afectarme. Sabía que luchar en una pelea podía significar: perecer en la misma._ –Agudizó el agarre de la botella.- _Pero lo hizo, me afecto. Y m_ _e llene de una ira incontrolable... quería aniquilar, más que nunca, a esa sabandija._

 _\- Después de aquella batalla, comencé a sentirme abrumado. No paraba de pensar en aquella reacción que tuve, en cuestionarme porqué mi necesidad de buscar y de tener cerca a Bulma; en dónde había quedado toda esa maldad que alguna vez existió en mí, en dónde habían quedado las ganas de matar solo por diversión, cuándo había dejado de ser despiadado…_

Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron _._

 _\- Una nueva amenaza llegó a la tierra. Cuando apareció este nuevo oponente, creí tener la oportunidad perfecta de volver hacer el saiyajin frívolo y calculador que era… pero inesperadamente, mi mente se aclaro..._

\- _En esa batalla contra Majin Boo, mi hijo no dudo en abalanzarse contra él para ayudarme. Escuché lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, y lo observe... en ese momento recordé su nacimiento, los momentos que Bulma me hacía pasar con él, su transformación en Super Saiyajin… y me remonte a ese instante en el que desee tener un planeta al cual llegar, al cual llamar hogar, al cual pertenecer…_

 _\- Si, todo era claro. Entendí que, inconscientemente, mi objetivo había cambiado. Ya no quería superar a Kakaroto, ahora mi objetivo era luchar; debía pelear para proteger este planeta, no importando si llegaba a morir. Porque solo de esa manera Trunks jamás sentiría aquello que yo sentí… Porque solo de esa manera Bulma, él y yo… seguiríamos teniendo un hogar._

Giro su vista nuevamente al firmamento.

 _\- Finalmente, aquello también me ayudó a comprender a Kakaroto. Entendí su necesidad de defender a la raza humana y de proteger este planeta sin importar si moría. Comprendí que su poder provenía del sentido de pertenencia y del amor que tiene por sus seres queridos, eso es lo que le lleva a superar sus propios límites._

\- _Como te dije, padre, desde mi primer encuentro con este planeta las cosas cambiaron para mí: cree lazos afectivos, descubrí nuevas emociones, seguí incrementado mis poderes y forme una familia._

Su cavilación terminó al sentir unos delgados brazos colarse por su cuello, y un suave aroma inundar su nariz.

\- Vamos a la cama. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para aprovechar nuestro último día aquí.- Escuchó decir a su esposa sobre su oído.

Tomó uno de los brazos de la fémina y la atrajo hacia él. Una vez que la peliazul se acomodó sobre su regazo, Vegeta la abrazo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, le gustaba tenerla así, entre sus brazos; así como tampoco admitiría que la amaba tanto como a su hijo.

\- ¿Extrañas vagar por el espacio?

Directa, cómo sólo ella podía ser. El saiyajin sonrió de medio lado. - ¿Por qué debería?

\- No lo sé. Sólo preguntaba… - el príncipe sabía que vendría otra pregunta. - ¿En qué pensabas?

\- Nada. - La mujer bufó irritada, él rió internamente. Sabía que a su esposa le molestaba recibir ese tipo de respuestas por parte de él.

\- A veces eres insoportable, saiyajin. - Sentenció mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo de Vegeta para poder entrar a la habitación. Por supuesto, él no se lo permitió.

\- Suéltame. Te dije que mañana tenem… - Vegeta colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, haciéndola callar. Tomó su barbilla, levantó su rostro y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Bulma se sonrojo al instante.

Porque no importaba cuántos años llevará con él, ese tipo de actos aún lograban ruborizarla.

Vegeta la contempló, invariablemente: sus ojos mantenían ese brillo que lo enganchaban, sus labios le incitaban a besarla y su cuerpo… su cuerpo sabía perfectamente amoldarse al de él. Si, su esposa era hermosa, pero no sólo por su físico. También por su personalidad, por ese carácter fuerte que tanto amaba en ella.

Le sonrió.

\- Quieres saber qué pensaba, ¿no? - dijo con voz grave y estrechó el abrazo. Acercó sus labios al oído femenino y puntualizó- Es buen momento para tener otro heredero y seguir con el linaje saiyajin.

Bulma levantó una ceja y rió traviesamente. - Entonces, acompáñeme Príncipe Saiyajin, la cama nos espera. – Pronunció, dejando un pequeño beso sobre sus en los labios.

Ambos se levantaron del camastro. Vegeta dejó su botella vacía sobre una mesita, echó una última mirada al cielo, y finalmente lo posó en el candente caminar de su esposa.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Vaya, Vegeta si que tenía mucho que reflexionar, ¿no?... jajaja.

Pues nada, espero no tardar tanto en subir las reflexiones _del inútil de Kakaroto..._ jajajaja, y también espero no lo hayan odiado y si es así, pues ya que :P

Bye!


End file.
